Si un jour te prend l'envie d'en finir, viens me voir
by Olivia Severus
Summary: Sur le coup, il n'avait pas très bien compris cette phrase. En fait, il avait même cru que c'était une plaisanterie. Ouais, encore une autre stupide moquerie de sa part pour se foutre du survivant . Comme toujours d'ailleurs…


_**Titre :** Si un jour_

_**Auteur :** Moi (Olivia-Severus)_

_**Disclaimer :** Ces personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. _

_**Pairing :** Severus X Harry_

_**Rating :** M_

_**Résumé :** Sur le coup, il n'avait pas très bien compris cette phrase. En fait, il avait même cru que c'était une plaisanterie. Ouais, encore une autre stupide moquerie de sa part pour se foutre du « survivant ». Comme toujours d'ailleurs…_

_**Note de l'auteur:** Bon Dieu, cet O.S est assez court mais c'est fou comme il était difficile à écrire. Trop de pannes d'inspiration à un moment. Enfin bref, j'avais remarqué que je ne postais plus, et ça, ça me faisait mal. Alors j'ai écris ça pour passer le temps, en attendant que mon ordinateur ne me revienne :( _

_Bonne Lecture :D_

* * *

_« Si un jour, te prend l'envie d'en finir, viens me voir »_

Sur le coup, il n'avait pas très bien compris cette phrase. En fait, il avait même cru que c'était une plaisanterie. Ouais, encore une autre stupide moquerie de sa part pour se foutre du _« survivant »._ Comme toujours d'ailleurs. Alors il l'avait insulté, juste pour lui montrer qu'il en avait marre. Et l'homme s'était retourné, sans plus de mots. Calme, serein comme s'il venait de prophétiser. Le jeune homme s'était alors contenté de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel. Cet homme était juste insupportable. Ouais, juste ça : Personnage insupportable… Alors s'il était autant, pourquoi ne pas lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ? Du coup, chaque fois, le jeune homme allait lui rendre visite en faisant semblant d'être désespéré. Mais aujourd'hui, Harry ne comprenait que trop bien cette _stupide_* phrase. Severus n'avait jamais été aussi prévoyant que ça… ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer, mais le maitre des potions ne le connaissait que trop bien. Parce qu'à mesure que le temps était passé, l'idée avait pas mal défilé dans son esprit et il en avait vraiment eu envie… Le jeune homme retira sa chaussure, soupira, puis la deuxième et se redressa. Ses yeux vert, fades, fatigués par tout ce qu'il avait vu depuis son enfance jusqu'à aujourd'hui, fixèrent la mer avec attention. Celle-ci était assez déchainée aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, il ne tarderait pas à pleuvoir. _C'est un jour parfait pour mourir_, pensa t-il avec lassitude. Par Merlin, il avait toujours su qu'il mourrait jeune, mais seulement pendant son combat contre Voldemort et pas autrement. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il s'était trompé. Il avait vaincu le mage noir et avait survécu. Et pourtant, il allait mourir aujourd'hui. Ou du moins, il allait juste se suicider, parce que _« L'envie d'en finir »_ l'avait pris. Enfoiré de Snape…

Potter s'avança un peu plus vers l'étendue, le sable se faufilant entre ses orteils. Et le vent se levait, caressait, léchait son visage, comme pour l'y encourager… Voix de sirène. Il arrêta sa progression lorsqu'il sentit l'eau effleurer son gros orteil. Et il ferma les yeux.

_ Faisons le correctement, au moins_. Dit-il à voix basse_

Il n'avait pas envie de mourir à la manière des sorciers. Non, plutôt celle des moldus. Genre, plus artistique. Le monde moldu… Commençons par là. Relatons toute son existence à partir de ce point. Harry ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise dans ce monde. Il avait vécu toute son enfance dans une famille qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il n'était qu'un monstre, qu'un parasite et qu'il ne méritait pas mieux que la mort, comme ses parents. Il avait été maltraité par son cousin qui, avec ses amis, avait crée un jeu « La chasse au Harry ». Un jeu qui n'avait pour but que de le pourchasser, l'attraper et le blesser. Bien sûr au début il trouvait ça injuste de subir tout cela. Mais aujourd'hui il ne pouvait que se dire qu'il le méritait… il le méritait. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils alors qu'il avançait d'un pas… Ils avaient raison… Il méritait la mort, pour ce qu'il avait osé faire… pour le sang sur ses mains… pour les actes faits pour le monde sorcier, pour les nombreux morts en sa cause…

Le monde sorcier était le monde qui l'avait accueilli les bras ouverts et qui lui avait promis que de belles choses… Ce monde qui l'avait marqué à vie. Lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier et qu'on lui avait menti pendant tout ce temps, il avait d'abord ressenti une grande colère, puis une joie immense de savoir qu'il quitterait cet endroit où on ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il ne savait pas… il ne savait pas dans quoi il se plongeait. Et maintenant il regrettait d'avoir suivi Hagrid. Il aurait dû dire non au géant quand il lui avait proposé de venir avec lui. Il aurait dû… Mais il lui a dit oui. Il a pris sa main et ils sont allés dans le monde sorcier. Le jeune homme avait alors découvert un monde fantastique, voire féerique, ou tout était possible, et il avait été charmé par ça. Mais comme le disait l'adage moldu, il y avait le « revers de la médaille ». Et c'est là, qu'il a perdu son innocence. Monde cruel… traqué par tous, admiré par un peuple qui ne voyait en lui que l'élu et non pas la cruauté et le drame qui s'y cachaient derrière. Un acte de sacrifice pour une vie qui n'en valait pas la peine. Deux êtres qui s'aimaient et qui sont mort juste parce qu'il devait naitre en fin de Juillet… Non, ils ne voyaient pas la cruauté des circonstances. Mais lui, si. Tous les soirs, il cauchemardait, voyait ses parents le maudire parce qu'il était responsable de leur mort. Il les entendait crier leur injustice. Et se joignaient à eux tous les autres…

Le brun continua son avancée jusqu'à ce que le niveau de l'eau arrive à ses genoux… Des vagues venaient se heurter à ses jambes. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers ses bons moments… Bien sûr, il avait eu des amis. Des amis qui étaient restés avec lui dans toute situation. Des amis qui avaient aussi perdu la vie en voulant rester avec lui… Des amis qui avaient tout perdu pour lui, des parents, d'autres amis, des connaissances… Et lui, il était là, vivant. Alors qu'il ne le méritait pas. Alors qu'il avait ce sang… sur les mains… C'était injuste. Il devait y remédier. Il allait y remédier. Une fine pluie débuta. La mer sembla se déchainer un peu plus. Avec elle, le vent. Harry sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, et ce, malgré ce temps. Il avança encore et encore, toujours plus, toujours plus loin… La pluie devint plus violente et il fut entièrement mouillé. Une grosse vague, plus violente que les autres, le percuta et l'emporta. Et l'eau emplit ses poumons, coupa sa respiration, l'asphyxia lentement mais surement. L'élu, le survivant, le héro du monde sorcier sombra dans les profondeurs de la mer. Et alors qu'il se laissait aller à cette inconscience qui serait le début de son repos éternel, il eut une dernière pensée envers Snape…

_« Si un jour, te prend l'envie d'en finir, viens me voir »_

Désolé, pensa t-il avant de sombrer…

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Peut-être était-ce parce que l'espoir, au fond, était toujours là. Peut-être était-ce le fait de croire en lui, ou était-ce tout simplement le fait de l'avoir choisi inconsciemment comme étant son protecteur… Peut-être… Il ne le saura peut-être jamais. Harry Potter, héro du monde sorcier, vainqueur face au Lord noir, tapa d'une main grelottante à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit une éternité plus tard sur un Snape mécontent d'avoir été dérangé. Pourtant son air sévère disparut aussitôt en voyant le jeune homme grelotter et à demi-conscient devant sa porte. L'homme ne perdit pas une seule seconde et le poussa à l'intérieur de son appartement avant de refermer la porte. On pouvait l'entendre marmonner un _« stupide gryffondor »_ tout en s'activant à trouver une serviette et des potions. Quelques minutes après, on assistait à une scène des plus étranges. Un Severus Snape nettoyant les cheveux du survivant qui lui, était un peu dans les vapes.

_« Si un jour, te prend l'envie d'en finir, viens me voir »_

Harry Potter avait toujours cru que c'était une moquerie. Une vulgaire moquerie, ou alors un souhait d'être celui qui aurait l'honneur d'en finir avec lui. Mais aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte, que cela n'en était pas une, ni même une vengeance. Snape le séchait avec autant de douceur que possible. Il aurait pu lui lancer un rapide sort de séchage, pourtant il ne l'avait pas fait. Comme si, par ses actes, il essayait de lui redonner sa chaleur, lui prouver qu'il n'était pas seul. En y repensant, Harry se rendit compte que Snape avait toujours été là pour lui. Peut-être pas de bon cœur, mais il était là. Il s'occupait de lui dans l'ombre et n'attendait pas un seul merci de sa part. Comme si ça lui était égal de risquer sa vie tous les jours pour lui. Il le protégeait de tout. Même de lui-même. Du moins, autant qu'il le pouvait. Et maintenant il le ramassait à la petite cuillère alors que les autres ne le remarquaient même pas.

_ Merci

Severus arrêta de le frotter et fixa ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

_ Hm

Il le fixa quelques secondes encore, ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. L'homme continua à le frotter puis s'arrêta de nouveau pour lui parler.

_ Je… Je vais te donner un nouveau but dans la vie.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien au début. La phrase avait peine à atteindre son cerveau. Après quelques minutes, il écarquilla les yeux… car, il n'avait rien dit, rien. Il n'avait pas parlé de ce manque qu'il ressentait depuis que le Lord était mort. Il n'avait pas parlé de sa culpabilité, de ce vide qui le rongeait… Pourtant… Pourtant, de par cette phrase, cette simple phrase, Severus Snape lui affirmait avoir tout compris, lui affirmait être là pour lui. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte, des larmes brouillaient sa vision et s'échouaient sur les mains de l'homme. Severus eut un sourire compatissant puis le serra dans ses bras.

_ Vous pouvez tout me dire Harry. Tout.

Le survivant serra la robe noire de l'ex-mangemort.

_ J'ai… j'ai tué un homme…

Severus frotta son dos pour l'inciter à continuer.

_ Par Merlin, j'ai tué un homme ! J'ai pris la vie d'un homme ! Et au nom de quoi ?! Au nom de quoi ?! J'ai son sang sur mes mains, j'ai la vision de son corps dépourvu de vie tombant au sol comme une vulgaire poupée défilant devant mes yeux chaque jour, dans mes paupières, lorsque je les ferme ! J'ai ses cris, ainsi que ceux de toutes ses victimes dans les oreilles ! Et ça me rend sourd ! Ça va me rendre fou ! Fou…

Snape posa ses mains sur les joues du Gryffondor, le fixant dans les yeux. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur son front encore mouillé, fit de même avec les deux mains du jeune homme.

_ Ne pleure pas… Ne pleure pas. Tu n'es en rien responsable de tout ça. Il faut accepter ces épreuves, car tant que tu les refuseras, tu te détruiras. Je sais que c'est horrible de tuer. Il n'ya pas un jour qui passe sans que je me sente monstrueux. Mais si tu continues à laisser ta culpabilité prendre le dessus, tu ne t'en sortiras pas Harry. Il y a des personnes qui ont beaucoup perdu dans cette guerre. Leur seule consolation est de savoir que toi, tu es en vie, avec eux. Personne ne t'en veut.

Le jeune homme arrêta de pleurer et renifla bruyamment.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi quoi ?

_ Pourquoi vous m'aidez ?

Severus sourit tendrement.

_ Parce que je le veux et que j'estime que tu mérites d'être aidé.

Le Gryffondor sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

_ En ce qui me concerne, ma consolation est de savoir que toi, tu es en vie.

Harry Potter observa l'homme sourire et son cœur rata un battement. Soudain, toute sa vie défila devant ses yeux et il se rendit compte d'une chose… Severus Snape avait toujours été là pour lui, toujours. Et il le savait. Il avait toujours recherché la présence de l'homme, son approbation, son respect, son jugement dans tout ce qu'il faisait et il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Où du moins, il essayait de ne pas y faire attention… Alors, le jeune homme, élu et survivant du monde des sorciers, fit la seule chose qui lui parut logique en cet instant : Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme. Et c'était magique. Son pauvre cœur meurtri battait à la chamade et la chaleur se répandait dans son corps. Il se sentait bien. Juste bien. Le froid glacial de la mer l'abandonnait totalement. Même ses habits mouillés qui lui collaient à la peau ne l'atteignaient plus. Il était enfin lui-même. Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas longtemps. Severus reposa ses deux mains sur ses joues et le repoussa en douceur. Harry se sentit anéanti par le rejet.

_ Tu es encore sous le choc, c'est pour ça que tu m'as e

_ Non c'est faux. _Coupa t-il immédiatement_. Je ne vous… Je ne t'ai pas embrassé parce que je suis choqué ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je t'ai embrassé parce que je me suis rendu compte que j'en avais besoin… Parce que je me suis rendu compte que… j'avais besoin de toi.

Le Gryffondor était lui-même choqué par ses dires, mais plus il parlait, et plus il se rendait compte qu'il le pensait vraiment. Il voulait Severus Snape à ses côtés. Pour toujours. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était de l'amour. Mais c'était tout comme. Il avait besoin de lui, sinon il sombrerait à jamais. Il le voulait à ses côtés pour toujours. Qu'il partage sa vie à jamais… Severus fixa ses yeux dans les siens puis finit par sourire de nouveau.

_ Soit. _Dit-il en approchant ses lèvres des siennes._

Et le baiser qui fut échangé, fut violent. Chargé de ce petit quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait décrire. Ce coté spécial qui faisait battre leur cœur comme jamais. Severus souleva le jeune homme qui lui, s'accrocha à l'homme comme s'il était sa bouée de sauvetage. Et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Le directeur des Serpentards le déposa sur le lit délicatement avant de reprendre contrôle de sa bouche. Essayant d'y faire passer toute la tendresse possible dont il était capable de faire preuve. Ses grandes mains caressèrent les flancs, faisant frissonner le plus jeune, éperdu de plaisir. La bouche de l'homme délaissa les lèvres rougies et dériva vers le cou tendre où il y laissa une marque rouge. Un gémissement franchit alors les lèvres du Gryffondor qui décida de participer. Ses mains passèrent sur le dos du plus âgé alors qu'il essayait de se redresser.

_ Severus…

L'homme le délaissa et haussa un sourcil.

_ Je suis…

L'ex-mangemort posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'inciter à se taire.

_ Tu me fais confiance ?

Harry hocha la tête frénétiquement en le fixant dans les yeux. Severus eut un petit sourire.

_ Alors tu ne le regretteras pas. _Dit-il en reprenant possession de ses lèvres._

La chemise du Gryffondor finit parterre. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque le Serpentard prit un de ses tétons en bouche tandis qu'une de ses mains torturait l'autre. Ses sens se brouillèrent, incapable d'aligner plus de deux mots cohérents.

_ A chaque fois, que tu penseras à ce sang, penses à moi. Je serai ton nouveau but dans la vie. Ainsi, lorsque tu auras encore envie de passer l'arme à gauche, tu penseras au fait que quelqu'un a besoin de toi, et espère en toi.

Ses larmes se mirent à couler alors que les gémissements continuaient de s'échapper de sa bouche. Severus Snape fut un amant doux, à la fois passionné et tendre. Et lorsqu'il le pénétra, lentement, millimètre par millimètre, il ne cessa de fixer ses yeux aux siens, y faisant passer toutes ces émotions qu'il n'exprimait presque jamais. Et Potter gémit, de plaisir, de douleur, de surprise… son cœur battait vite, menaçait de s'échapper de sa poitrine à tout moment, à chaque instant.

Lorsqu'il atteint la jouissance, il crut faire une overdose d'émotions qu'il, jusque là, n'avait encore jamais ressenti. Cette impression d'être complet qui l'avait déserté depuis un moment déjà, cette peine dans le cœur, cette culpabilité qui le rongeait, ces morts qui le pointaient du doigt… tout avait disparu en un instant. Tout… seul Severus comptait, seulement Severus… Le jeune homme s'écroula sur le lit et sentit deux bras encercler sa taille et le rapprocher. Il se cala plus confortablement près du corps et ferma les yeux. Avant de s'endormir, il entendit une dernière phrase…

_« Je prendrai tous tes fardeaux, je suis là pour toi »_

Avis ? :)


End file.
